Tales of a Baby Bird
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Read The Lone Hero and Order on Its Own trilogies first before reading this. AU: It's Christmas time and Dick and Zatanna's daughter, little 4-year-old Robyn "Roe" Grayson is very excited. But not even the holidays are normal for a family where the parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles are SUPERHEROES! Pairings: Chalant, BatCat, Barbara/Sam, WonderBird, etc.
1. Prologue

**Read The Lone Hero trilogy and the Order on Its Own trilogy first before reading this. **

**I decided to start this since it's the season! Plus, I can make it a Christmas fanfic!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Children:<strong>

**Dick and Zatanna Grayson - Roe Grayson (age 4) and Hailey Grayson (age 1).**

**Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde and Raquel Ervin-Hyde - Parker Hyde (age 5).**

**Conner Kent/Kon-El and Megan Kent/M'gann M'orzz - Kurt Kent/K'rtt M'orzz/Kur-El (age 6) and Karen Marie Kent/K'renn M'ree M'orzz/Kar-El (age 4).**

**Wally and Artemis West - Jai West (age 5), Irey West (age 5) and Daisey West (age 2).**

**Tim Drake and Cassie Sandsmark-Drake - Jason Drake (age 2) and Ruby Drake (age 1).**

**Barbara Gordon-Young and Sam Young - Lillianna Young (age 4).**

**Bruce and Selina Wayne - Lena Wayne (age 7).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ages:<strong>

** Zatanna, 29.**

**Dick, 29.**

**Wally, 31.**

**Artemis, 30.**

**Kaldur'ahm, 31.**

**Raquel, 30.**

**Conner, 31 (physically) 14 (chronologically).**

**Megan, 31 (physically).**

**Barbara, 28.**

**(Wow, the Team is getting old!)**

**Theo/Fero, 17.**

**Kayra/Kira, 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I do own FeroTheo Torani and Kayra/Kira Torani.**

* * *

><p><span>Tales of a Baby Bird<span>

Prologue:

Roe stood with her preschool class on stage and scratched her head. She wasn't keen on public performances but she looked into the crowd and saw her parents smiling at her with her sleeping 1-year-old sister in their mother's arms. The piano started and Roe became very tense. She opened her mouth and quietly let out the lyrics.

_"Away in a manger, no crib for a bed,  
>The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head.<br>The stars in the night sky looked down where he lay,  
>The little Lord Jesus asleep in the hay.<br>The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes,  
>But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes,"<em>

Dick and Zatanna smiled as they watched their oldest daughter sing with her class during her preschool's Christmas show. Zatanna had Hailey Grayson, the latest addition to the family, in her arms as the toddler slept and Dick held the video camera to record the moment for her grandparents since they were watching their own daughter's Christmas play. Then came the time for Roe's solo...

The 4-year-old girl stepped forward and nervously took hold of the tinsel-wrapped microphone. She looked to her parents and they gave her reassuring smiles. The piano started and Roe tried to block out all the people looking her way.

"S-s-said th-the..." she gulped "n-night w-wind t-t-to the l-l-l..."

Roe looked across the audience and felt her bladder weaken. Not wanting to wet herself on stage, she suddenly rushed off stage and out of the main hall. Zatanna and Dick looked at each other before rushing after their oldest child.

* * *

><p>Dick waited outside of the girls' bathroom with Hailey while Zatanna tried to console Roe. The 4-year-old had locked herself in a stall and had finished using the toilet but refused to come out. Zatanna knelt beside the stall door and listened to her daughter's sobs.<p>

"Roe... please come out..." Mrs. Grayson asked, gently knocking on the stall door "Both Tati and myself are very worried for you,"

"Y-You and T-Tati should ha-have gone t-to Au-Aunt-tie H-Helen-na's play..." Roe sobbed "I-I em-embarrass y-you..."

"Robyn, who told you that?" Zatanna asked.

"A-A-A boy i-in my-my c-class! H-He said his parents said I-I wa-was an-an em-embarrass-ment t-to Grandpa!"

Zatanna clenched her fist and made a note to find out who these people were later but, right now, she needed to comfort her child.

"Roe, you aren't an embarrassment. We love you so much. It pained Grandpa that he couldn't come. You're our precious baby bird and we love you more than air," she said "Why don't you come out, eh? We can go get ice-cream and go home and then watch Polar Express if you like. I'll even use my powers to do some of the tricks the waiters do with the hot chocolate, yeah?"

Zatanna heard another sniff and the sound of her daughter getting off the toilet. There was a click as Roe undid the latch and the stall door creeked as she opened it. Her sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot and her face was stained with tears. Her cheeks were red and she sniffed.

"Mamma?" she said as if she wasn't sure it was her mother but threw herself into her mother's arms when she saw it really was her "Mamma!"

Zatanna patted her daughter's back and untucked Roe's skirt from her underwear before helping her wash her hands and face.

* * *

><p>Hailey had woken up and was sitting on the floor with her toy bunny that she referred to as "Buh-Buh" in her attempts to say "bunny". Dick was sat next to his toddler daughter as he waited for his wife to coax their older daughter out of the bathroom. The door opened and Zatanna walked out with Roe in her arms. Dick lifted Hailey into his arms and stood up.<p>

"You take Roe and Hails to the car and I'll go get our things," he said and she nodded.

Mrs. Grayson took her toddler into her arms so she held both her children and watched her husband run off to get the pushchair, baby bag and her handbag. Zatanna looked down at her daughters' curious faces before giving them both a smile and walking off to take the way through the playground to the parking lot.

When she reached their minivan, Zatanna had a hard time getting the keys out of her pocket without putting down either of her children but managed it. She strapped Hailey into her car seat then Roe into her booster seat. To entertain her daughters, Mrs. Grayson took out the portable DVD player and put on Charlie and Lola. With Roe and Hailey all set, Zatanna slid the side door shut and ran around to the driver's seat. Dick arrived with their belongings and put them in the back before getting in.

The Grayson parents looked back at their children as they watched their favourite cartoon before Mrs. Grayson pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.


	2. Chapter 1

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 1:

_...10 days 'til Christmas..._

Roe sat on the bottom of the stairs as she waited for one of her parents to come put her Wellington boots and winter coat on. Zatanna was busy zipping Hailey up into her snow suit so Dick knelt down on the floor in front of the 4-year-old. He put her yellow rain boots on and did the clasps of her winter coat. Roe looked quite adorable in her red winter coat, black tights, yellow boots and yellow mittons.

"Don't forget your hat, Roe," Dick said, putting the red hat with a yellow interior on her head.

Zatanna put Hailey into her car seat and slid her own duffle coat on. Dick, smiling at his wife, put her hat on her head himself and handed her her gloves. Ace came plodding along with reindeer antlers on his head and Mr. Grayson put his lead on before taking off the antlers.

"Okay, are we all ready to go get our Christmas tree?" he asked his family.

"Yes!" they chorused back.

"Then to the car!" Dick declared, opening the front door.

Roe immediately ran forward, her Wellington boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow.

* * *

><p>Dick parked the minivan in the parking lot and everyone undid their beltbuckles simultaneously. Roe immediately jumped out the car and both Ace and her father chased after her, leaving Zatanna to deal with Hailey. The 1-year-old had fallen asleep since she hadn't slept last night so Zatanna put her in a baby carrier on her front. Dick returned with Roe in his arms and securely put the toddler backpack leash on her. Zatanna held Roe's leash while her husband held Ace's and the saw to cut down the tree.<p>

There were other people looking at Christmas trees in the forest and the café was full of people eating gingerbread men and drinking hot chocolate. The Graysons walked along the wood path to the field of Christmas trees. They loved going to an actual forest for their tree rather than a parking lot in the city.

"Okay, Roe, can you find the _bestest_ tree?" Zatanna asked her oldest child, kneeling down to her level.

"Yes, Mamma, and then Tati can cut it down!" Roe exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement.

Roe began pulling forward to see all the trees faster than her parents could keep up. With her want to be free of the leash, the backpack magically unclipped and Roe ran free.

"Robyn!" Zatanna exclaimed as the 4-year-old ran off.

* * *

><p>Roe merrily skipped through the Christmas trees, looking for the perfect one for her family. There were a few other families looking for their Christmas tree and a few elderly couples.<p>

"I wonder what's the best tree for_ my_ family?" Roe wondered aloud, looking around the place "Hmm..."

Zatanna caught up to her and panted. Roe really could run, almost as fast as one of the Wests or Allens.

"Sweetie, you can't run off like that," she said, putting her hand on Hailey's back to steady her "Now, hold Mamma's hand,"

Roe took her mother's hand and Dick caught up to them with Ace. The German Shepherd jumped up and tried to lick Roe but was held back.

"Now, let's go find our Christmas tree," Dick said, adjusting his grip on the saw.

Roe smiled and was about to run off again when Zatanna tightened her grip on her. The whole time, Hailey slept soundly, curled up against her mother. But now, she sniffled and opened her light blue eyes to look at her mother. Zatanna looked down at her and the toddler sucked her pacifier.

"Moomoo!" the toddler squealed, her pacifier falling out (luckily it was clipped on to her).

Zatanna smiled down at her and put her pacifier in. The toddler snuggled into her mother again and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New-Year!" the Graysons sang on the way home with a tree strapped to the roof of their car "Good tidings we bring! To you and your kin! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New-Year!"<p>

Roe looked at the snowglobe she had gotten at the little gift shop after paying for their tree. It had little robins painted around the base and a Christmas tree in the globe. She shook it and the snow spiralled around it. Zatanna was sitting in the back also to comfort Hailey, who was teething.

"We going to decorate the tree when we get home, Roe?" Dick asked her.

"Yes, Tati! And we're going to make cookies! Mamma said!" Roe exclaimed, jumping on her booster seat.

Zatanna smiled and put the teething gel on Hailey's gums. The toddler began crying as her teeth tried to push through and the little tears seeped out the corners of her eyes. Mrs. Grayson unbuckled Hailey from her car seat and held her in her arms, quietly shushing her.

"Tati, why is Hailey crying?" Roe asked.

"Because her teeth are beginning to grow and it hurts," said Dick "You cried when you were teething too. Your mother was scared something was wrong until we figured out why you kept chewing things,"

Roe giggled and Zatanna kicked the back of Dick's seat.

* * *

><p>After dinner and a bath, Roe lay back in bed as Zatanna read her a bedtime story. There were pictures she'd drawn pinned to a board hung by her bed and it currently had Christmas pictures and cards pinned up.<p>

"...and they lived happily ever after, the end," finished Zatanna, closing the book "Now, go to sleep, 'kay?"

"Okay, Mamma," Roe said, yawning "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Zatanna laughed slightly as she turned on the Justice League night-light.

"Don't you remember? Uncle Wally and Auntie Artemis are taking you all ice-skating," she said "So, go to sleep so you won't be tired,"

"Night, night, Mamma," Roe yawned, cuddling her stuffed robin.

"Goodnight, darling," said Zatanna, closing the door.

Roe fell asleep within seconds, the Justice League night-light projecting her aunts, uncles, parents and grandparents around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Got any ideas on what they should do for the season or what misadvtntures Roe should get it? Remember, in the next chapter, Wally and Artemis are going to be taking all the Team's kids ice-skating in Central City! YAY!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 2:

_...9 days 'til Christmas..._

Artemis chased after Irey as the 5-year-old speedster ran around the house, refusing to let her mother brush her red hair. Wally sat on the sofa, looking through tox reports for his last case of the season. Jai, unlike his twin sister, was sitting quietly watching T.V with his hair and teeth brushed. Daisy West was sitting in her playpen and playing with her blocks.

"Iris Paula West! You can't go out without brushing your hair! It looks like a bird's nest!" Artemis exclaimed.

"NO! I don't wanna, Mommy!" Irey shrieked "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I! DON'T! WANT! TO!"

Artemis grabbed her oldest child and began pulling a brush through her hair. Irey shrieked and cried and kicked to be let go.

"Irey! If you'd stop struggling, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Artemis exclaimed, putting her daughter's hair into ponytails "There! I'm done! Now, you need to go brush your teeth,"

"NO!" Irey exclaimed and she ran for it a second time.

As Artemis chased after her oldest child, there was a knock on the door. Seeing that everyone was busy, Jai got up and walked over to the door. He pushed Brucely out of the way and pulled the latch to open the door. On the other side of the door was the Graysons.

"Hi, Auntie Zee. Hi, Uncle Dick. Hi, Roe. Hi, Hailey," he said "You here to go ice-skating?"

"Yeppers!" Roe squealed.

Wally stopped looking at the files and got up to go to the door.

"Hey, you guys," he said "Come in, come in. We're waiting for Kurt, Karen Marie and Parker now. Lillianna arrived 10 minutes ago,"

The Graysons entered and Roe ran to go to the bathroom. Zatanna put Hailey in the playpen with Daisy and Dick began talking with Wally about their last Justice League mission. Artemis entered with Irey in her arms and put her on the floor.

"Zatanna! Dick! You're here!" Mrs. West said "Where're the others?"

When she said this, Karen Marie Kent came jumping into the house with Kurt Kent behind her.

"Karen Marie! Kurt! You're here! Where are your parents?" Wally asked.

"Dad's in the car," said Kurt.

Wally leaned out the front door and waved Conner off so he could leave. As soon as he left, Raquel came running with Parker in her arms. She hurriedly ran a comb through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Sorry, there was a power cut and our alarms didn't go off," Mrs. Ervin-Hyde panted "I've only got 5 minutes to get to my meeting with my editor so... I love you, Parker, your father will be picking you up and have fun,"

Raquel kissed the top of her son's head before running off. Parker looked up at his honorary aunts and uncles and walked into the West house. All the children converged by the front door without needing to be called.

"I guess everyone's here," said Artemis "Zee, mind watching Daisy as well as Hailey? Cassie's coming in a bit with Jase and Ruby to babysit,"

"Auntie Cassie's coming?!" Roe exclaimed, jumping into her mother's arms for a goodbye hug.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to lose anyone, Wally and Artemis got a rope for the kids to hold onto. Artemis watched the kids as Wally bought the tickets for the eight of them. They all sat on a bench and the West parents helped them do the laces of their ice-skates. Roe looked out at the ice rink and at all the people going round and round. There were teenagers on dates and families spending time together.<p>

"Okay, everyone, since there's a lot of people here and you're all little kids, me and Auntie Artemis have gotten you these vests so we can keep an eye on you," said Wally, giving each child a reflective orange vest.

The children put them on over their coats and paired off with a buddy. Kurt and Karen Marie paired off together, Lillianna wanted to stay with an adult and Irey and Jai went off together which left Parker and Roe.

"Come on, Parky!" Roe said, smiling "Let's buddy up together!"

Parker smiled and took her hand. She led them off onto the ice and they held hands to try to stay up. After a few seconds, they both fell onto their bottoms but began laughing over it. Artemis and Wally gave them a hand up before Artemis skated ahead to keep an eye on them all with Lillianna.

Roe and Parker kept hold of each other's hands as they began moving again. They looked down at their feet to keep control of their ice-skates. Parker soon began shivering since he was a "warm water fish" and Roe gave him her scarf.

"Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot," they recited, sliding along.

"Hey! Roe! Parker! Come see this!" Karen Marie called to them.

They turned to look at her only to slide into the side...

* * *

><p>After getting a plaster on their bruises, Roe and Parker decided to learn to stop. Roe held onto the side, preparing to push off into Parker's direction.<p>

"I'll catch you if you can't stop, Roe!" Parker said.

Roe bit her bottom lip and tensed up. The 4-year-old pushed off, wobbling tremendously and she put one foot in front of the other. She tripped up and face planted into the ice. Roe lifted her head and looked up.

"Roe! Your nose is bleeding!" Parker exclaimed.

He tried to skate to her but tripped himself and landed on his face also. Wally quickly gathered the rest of the children while Artemis took them away for further bandages and a tissue for Roe's nose.

* * *

><p>Since they were leaving soon anyway, Roe and Parker didn't go back out onto the ice and sat with Artemis, having hot chocolate. The rest of the kids came running in with Wally and joined them for hot chocolate.<p>

"I fell over a bunch but it didn't hurt a bit!" Karen Marie exclaimed.

"I was going really, really,_ really _fast! Wasn't I, Daddy?" Irey declared.

Everyone kept talking about what they did and their favourite part of ice-skating. Roe had a plaster on her forehead and nose and Parker had one on his chin and under his right eye. They all drank at least three cups of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.

"Tati said he took Mamma ice-skating the Winter before they got married!" Roe said "He said Mamma was like an Ice Princess on the ice! I wanna be an Ice Princess too!"

Parker seemed to have been the only one who had paid attention to what she said and told her what his parents had said about ice-skating.

"Okay, kiddies!" Artemis said, clapping her hands together "I'm missing Daisy so it's time to go home,"

The kids moaned to stay longer but found themselves yawning as their nap times neared.

* * *

><p>Zatanna sat on the sofa with her oldest daughter beside her, napping the day away. Cassie sat across from her with her napping son, named for his deceased uncle, leaning against her and her daughter in her arms. Hailey was asleep in her crib upstairs.<p>

"I love your Christmas decorations, Zatanna, Tim still hasn't put the house lights up yet," said Cassie "He's busy trying to get a woman's company back from some corrupt industrialists,"

Zatanna looked over at the decorated Christmas tree and smiled. It had a red and gold star in the top with tinsel and pinecone-shaped lights. Underneath there was even a toy train. The hallway had the Christmas cards they had receaved hanging on the walls and tinsel was wrapped around anything it could be wrapped around. Outside, there were Christmas lights along the roof, a reindeer made of lights standing in the snow and a reef on the front door.

"You've got your tree up, at least," said Zatanna "Tim _wants_ to be home more, he just doesn't want work lingering in his mind. I get it, Dick's like that,"

"That's what we get for marrying cops and lawyers," said Cassie, holding her children "At least we both got beautiful children out of it,"

Zatanna looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled. Roe opened her sapphire blue eyes and yawned but fell asleep again. This caused her mother to giggle slightly and gently move her away and onto the sofa to be tucked in with her baby blanket. Cassie did the same with her own children so three out of four of Bruce Wayne's grandchildren were asleep on the Graysons' living room sofa.

* * *

><p><strong> If you have an idea for what the Graysons should do, then review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 3:

_...8 days 'til Christmas..._

Roe sat on the floor of the kitchen with her craft things spread out before her. She cut out a brown robin shape with her safety scissors then cut out a red oval and stuck it on the robin cut-out's belly. Zatanna looked over at her daughter as she washed some dishes. It was so sweet to see the 4-year-old doing arts and crafts, especially with a Santa hat on. Roe took out a black market and drew an eye on the cut-out. She then picked up a jar of paint and painted the beak yellow.

"Careful with that paint, Roe," Zatanna warned.

"I will, Mamma," Roe said, putting the used paint brush in a jar of water "Look, Mamma! I made a robin!" and she held it up.

"That's very good, Roe," her mother praised "Why don't you put it by the window to dry the paint and then we'll put it up somewhere,"

"Okay, Mamma," said the 4-year-old and she got to her feet with the robin in hand.

Zatanna watched her place the robin on the windowsill before drying her hands and walking over to her. She picked Roe up and gave the little girl a hug before hearing her other little girl crying in her crib.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Dick stereotypically shouted as he entered the house.<p>

"Kitchen!" Zatanna called.

Dick walked in and saw her experimenting with Christmas cookies again. He went over to her and kissed her cheek. Roe was sitting at the kids' table with a bowl of Angel Delight and Hailey was in her playpen.

"I've got great news!" Dick declared "I've solved my last case so I'm _officially _off for the holidays!"

Zatanna turned around and hugged him. She was starting to think he'd never finish his latest case. Roe got up and ran over to her father.

"Tati!" she exclaimed, jumping up into his arms.

"Oooh!" Hailey said from her playpen.

"And I know exactly what we should do today!" Dick exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Zatanna asked, smiling as she was caught up in her husband's happiness.

Dick sat Roe on the kitchen counter before retrieving Hailey and sitting her beside her older sister.

"Girls, how'd you like to go Christmas shopping?" he asked his daughters.

Roe ate a piece of cookie dough before answering.

"Yes, Tati! I wanna get Grandpa and Grandma something!" she said, smiling.

Dick scooped up both his daughters, making them laugh, and ran for the front door. Zatanna sighed since he forgot their winter coats and shoes but she just smiled, collected what they needed and went after them.

* * *

><p>"We have chocolates for all your honorary aunts and uncles, a cat ornament for your Grandma Selina, a tie for your Grandpa Bruce, a diary for your Auntie Helena, plush toys for your Cousin Jason and Cousin Ruby and sented candles for your Auntie Cassie and Uncle Tim," said Zatanna, looking through the shopping bags.<p>

"Yep! You think they'll like them, Mamma?" Roe asked, holding her mother's hand as they walked through the mall.

"Of course they will, Roe," said Dick, ruffling her hair "You can give them to them when we go to Grandma and Grandpa's house for dinner on Christmas Eve,"

Roe smiled and jumped up, holding her parents' hands. Hailey was asleep in her pushchair that Dick steered with one hand.

"Mamma, can I get Hailey something?" Roe asked "I wanna get her something _really _cute!"

Zatanna smiled down at the 4-year-old and found herself muffling a laugh since she was being so sweet.

"Okay, honey, there's a store for baby stuff over here," she said and pulled them along in that direction.

* * *

><p>Roe inspected every inch and crevice of the shelves in search of something for her baby sister. Hailey herself had begun crying because she was teething and Zatanna now held her in her arms, gently bouncing her to lull her to sleep. Roe got on her knees and began rummaging through the bottom shelf. It was actually very sweet that she wanted to get her baby sister a <em> perfect <em> present but it was taking a while.

"Roe, sweetie, can you try to hurry up, please?" Zatanna asked her.

"Give me a minute, Mamma, I'm close! I can feel it!" Roe said, wriggling into the shelf.

"Robyn Mary Grayson! Get out of there!" Zatanna hissed, grabbing her older daughter's ankle and pulling her out.

Roe smiled at her with a box in hand.

"Look, Mamma!" she said, holding it out.

The box was made of clear plastic and inside were some lavender mittens with lilac bows.

"I think Hailey will be really cute in those!" Roe declared "Don't you? I think she looks good in purple,"

Zatanna knelt down and ruffled the 4-year-old's hair with a grin.

"So do I, Roe, so do I," she said.

Roe practically beamed and smiled, showing the gap where her first wobbly tooth had come out.

"Okay, how 'bout we take these to the wrapping station and pay for a professional to do it," said Dick, looking into the shopping bag "I am so glad I got my holiday bonus today,"

Zatanna smiled as Roe began talking about the mittens she'd found Hailey. For a time (i.e 3 years) she had feared she couldn't have children and the emergency C-section Roe was born through had made her fear her baby wouldn't make it. Having both Roe _and _Hailey made Zatanna feel like the happiest person in the world.

* * *

><p>All of the presents were wrapped in red wrapping paper with gold ribbons tied around them. They put all the gifts in multiple bags and hung them on Hailey's pushchair. The Graysons were heading to the parking lot when Roe spotted something.<p>

"Mamma, Tati, why are all the kids lining up?" she asked, tugging her father's hand.

Dick looked over to where his daughter pointed and smiled.

"They're all lining up to go in Santa's Grotto and see Santa Claus," he said "Would you like to go tell him what you'd like for Christmas?"

Roe made a face as if in thought before smiling up at her father.

"Yeppers!" she exclaimed.

Zatanna took Dick aside to remind him it was getting dark out and they agreed he take her while she took Hailey to the car.

* * *

><p>Roe looked at the elves curiously as they were bigger than expected. She became very quiet and cautious as she walked to the little house's door. Despite usually being very energetic, Roe became quite shy and timid when meeting new people. She opened the door and stepped in. Inside was an old man with a big belly, white beard and a pair of round spectacles.<p>

"Hohoho! Hello, little girl, would you like to sit on Santa's lap?" he asked.

Roe was about to back-out when Dick entered. She looked up at him and he encouraged her onwards. Roe walked forward and tensed up when Santa lifted her onto his knee.

"So..." he looked to Dick, who mouthed out her name "_Roe_, what would you like for Christmas?" he asked.

"I-I-I would l-like..." she stammered "How do you know where everyone lives?" she suddenly asked.

"Hohoho! Don't worry, Roe, Santa knows where you live," the department store Santa said.

Tears suddenly came to Roe's eyes and she ran to her father. Dick hugged her and looked to the fake Santa in surprise.

"Tati! The scary man knows where we live!" she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Roe being scared of ye olde Kris Kringle was inspired by the fact I was scared of him when I was little. I don't remember it but my mum says I cried when Santa said he knew where I live.<strong>

**:3 Anyway, review! My Christmas present to all of you is a bunch of Roe Grayson adorableness! Not good enough? Okay, I'll throw in all the other next gen. YJ kids being adorable!**


	5. Chapter 4

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 4:

_...7 days 'til Christmas..._

Zatanna walked into Kent's Cakes with Hailey in her pushchair and holding Roe's hand. Megan was putting some freshly baked Christmas cookies out on display when she noticed them. Kurt was sitting in the play area with a toy truck and Karen Marie was behind the counter, colouring in.

"Zatanna!" Mrs. Kent exclaimed "Welcome, you here to order something?"

"Yep," said Zatanna "and to help you out,"

Mrs. Grayson put Hailey in the playpen and let go of Roe's hand to talk to her friend. Roe went wondering and crawled behind the counter to do some colouring in with Karen Marie.

"K.M, why do you have two first names?" Roe asked as she drew a picture of a Christmas tree.

"Mommy says I'm named after Auntie Karen and my grandma, Marie, who died a long time ago," said Karen Marie "And they call me two names so they won't confuse me with Auntie Karen,"

The two 4-year-olds continued to draw as their mothers worked in the bakery. They drew every Christmas thing they could think of until they had run out of ideas. Wanting to make paper chains, Karen Marie took Roe to the rooms above the bakery where Megan worked on all the business stuff.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're allowed up here?" Roe asked as Karen Marie looked for some coloured paper.<p>

"Yep, I'm just getting some artsy stuff so we can make paper chains," said the other little girl as she rummaged through draws.

Roe wasn't completely sure they were allowed in the offices because Karen Marie had a tendency to lie about these things. Deciding not to risk getting in trouble because of her again, Roe decided to head back down to the bakery.

As she came down the stairs, a man in a ski mask came bursting in with a gun pointed at them. In his hand was a sack and he seemed in a rush.

"Give me all your money and no one gets hurt!" he shouted "Don't you dare press any emergency button or even say a word!"

Megan opened the cash register and steadily put the money into the robber's bag. Kurt stared at the man in fear and Zatanna remained focused on Hailey, who was stacking some blocks and hadn't even noticed the man.

"Mamma..." Roe whispered to herself.

Zatanna kept her gaze on Hailey and began to show her concern. Roe became increasingly worried for her mother and baby sister. If only she had her mother's powers! Then she'd blast that man through the door.

"T-T-ih e-e-eh-t ll-llaw," Roe found herself murmuring with no idea what those words meant.

The robber was suddenly thrown back and smashed into the front window but not breaking it. Megan and Zatanna both dashed for their children and held them.

"Alright, what was that? You trying to be funny?" he demanded, pointing his gun with a shaking hand.

"T-T-el o-og f-f-fo ta-ta-ht n-nug!" Roe stammered, unsure of where these words were coming from.

The robber suddenly released his grip on the gun to his and the other's confusion. Seeing him as defenseless now, Megan's eyes glowed green and she telekinetically threw him out the front door while simultaneously pulling off his ski mask. While she went off to call the police and her husband (i.e Conner/Superman), Zatanna grabbed the children and headed to collect the girls from the offices. Mrs. Grayson was surprised to see her oldest child sitting on the stairs with a stunned look on her face.

"Auntie Zee, you're squishing me!" Kurt complained, wriggling out of her grip.

Zatanna stared at her daughter. Something was different about her. There was a new "aura" about her. A magical aura...

"Roe... did you do that? Did you throw that man against the window and make him release his gun?" Zatanna asked, kneeling in front of her daughter.

Roe looked a bit flustered and sheepish but she steadily nodded her head. Zatanna covered her mouth as she gasped. Roe hadn't shown any signs of having powers yet here she was, a magical energy about her, saying to all who could sense it that she was a Homo Magi!

"Mamma, am I magic like you?" Roe asked, cautiously.

Tears began forming in Zatanna's eyes and she pulled her daughter into a hug. It had been years since the Joining War when she was sent to Torran. And Roe had to be born by C-section because their powers wouldn't separate.

"Yes, darling, you're magic just like me," Mrs. Grayson cried.

* * *

><p><strong> Short but effective, I think. So, yay! Roe's got magic powers!<strong>

**I'd like to thank TheCherryBlossomWriter and TheAsterousAuthor for not only being the only people reviewing but for also reviewing continuously! Giving your thoughts on each chapter is a lot more helpful than just reviewing at the end.**


	6. Chapter 5

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 5:

_...6 days 'til Christmas..._

Roe happily practiced her new found magic with the devices her mother had given her. Dick sat on the sofa, reading a newspaper and looked over at his daughter. He smiled. Roe was so happy she had her mother's powers but she said she also wanted to be a Bat like her father. Dick put the newspaper aside when he heard the front door unlock.

"Zee, you home?" he called.

"Try again, Dick!"

Roe went wide-eyed and jumped to her feet. She ran to the hallway and into the arms of her mother's adoptive cousins.

"Theo! Kira! You're home! Grandpa said you wouldn't be done with your mission until _after_ Christmas!" Roe exclaimed.

"Well, we got done early," said Theo.

The two Torranians were now about 18 and 19-years-old. Theo was definitely taller than he was 5 years ago with a lean build but still just as cybonetic and had started fighting crime as T7. Kira had definitely grown with her hair reaching down her back and her eyes had become pointed with her thick eyelashes framing them. She too had started a crime fighting career using her mutated abilities of invisibility, cryokinesis and teleportation under the name Torra.

"We wanted to be here for the holidays," said Kira, ruffling Roe's hair "Anything new happen while we were gone?"

"Yeppers! I got my powers! I'm magic like Mamma!" Roe exclaimed, jumping about.

"That's great, Roe," said Theo "I'm just going to go give my cybernetics a tune-up," and he dashed off.

Theo and Kira had actually moved out of the Grayson home but returned for holidays and such. Theo lived in the dorms of Gotham City University (GCU) and Kira hadn't started college yet, choosing to travel the world for a year but that year was coming to an end.

"Kira, come see what I made!" Roe exclaimed, tugging Kira in the direction of the kitchen.

She took the robin she had made and showed the Torranian. Kira said it was wonderful and put it back on the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>That night, everyone sat around the kitchen table and ate their soup. Hailey was sat in her high chair, eating pieces of fruit. Roe was scooping the soup up and shovelling it in her mouth.<p>

"Roe, slow down or you'll spill your dinner," Zatanna warned as she began feeding Hailey some yogurt.

Roe sat down properly and began eating at a steadier pace. Dick wiped his hands with a napkin before swallowing and looking to Zatanna's adoptive cousins.

"So, how was your mission? Find anything?" he asked.

"It took a month but we found something on the illegal dealings between Queen Bee and Lex Luthor," said Kira "Apparently, Luthor's been designing some kind of distributor for the pheromones Queen Bee excretes to control men. We briefed Conner on it before coming back,"

Dick nodded and continued to eat. Hailey turned and looked down at Ace, who was waiting to see if the toddler was going to drop something. Zatanna took a napkin and wiped her youngest daughter's face of any yogurt.

"We've only been gone a month yet Hailey seems to have grown so much," said Theo.

"Eo!" Hailey exclaimed, attempting to say Theo "Oooh,"

Everyone smiled at the little girl's attempts to talk and continued with their meal.

"Weather report says it's gonna snow some more tonight. Probably enough to play in," said Dick.

"So? _I_ could make enough to play in," said Kira, making a snowflake appear in her hand.

Roe marvelled at the snowflake as it reflected the light. She wanted it to snow so she could make a snowman and a snow angel or even an igloo.

* * *

><p>After dinner, it was bathtime then bed for Hailey and one last T.V show before bed for Roe. The 4-year-old sat on her special beanbag in her Christmas-themed nightgown and held the remote in her hand. She pressed the "talk" button to turn on the voice recognition.<p>

"Charlie and Lola Christmas special," she said.

**"Searching Planner for Charles and Lilo Christmas spectacle," ** said the T.V **"No match, try again later,"**

Roe pouted. They still hadn't come up with a decent voice recognition program for the T.V. Dick ruffled her hair before taking the remote and selecting the Charlie and Lola Christmas special. Roe sat back with her toy robin in her arms as she watched the opening sequence. Zatanna looked at her oldest daughter as she watched the screen.

Dick sat beside his wife and she snuggled up to him. Outside, snowflakes fell onto the ground and, for the first time, the weather report was right! Roe fell asleep within a few minutes so didn't notice the falling snow. She was taken up to bed where she had happy dreams of playing in a frozen wonderland.


	7. Chapter 6

** Sorry for not updating actually on Christmas Day. I'll try to finish soon.**

* * *

><p><span>Tales of a Baby Bird<span>

Chapter 6:

_...5 days 'til Christmas..._

Roe opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She took her toy robin into her arms and looked around her room. After stretching her arms above her head, she got out of bed and went over to her bedroom window. Roe pushed back the curtains and gasped. The entire backyard was covered in pure white snow! To add to it, a little robin came flying onto her windowsill and hopped along it before taking off. Roe unlatched and lifted the window up after getting her Kiddie Zoom Digital Camera. She then took a picture of the robin's delicate footsteps in the snow before closing it and heading out to leave her bedroom.

As Roe came running down the stairs, she saw a large pile of snow in the front hall. Her parents, Theo and Kira were standing around it with pondering looks on their faces. She looked to see the front door open and saw the snow had collapsed in. They were snowed in...

"Mamma, Tati? What's going on?" Roe asked.

"Oh! Roe, we didn't see you there," said Zatanna, reaching over and picking up her daughter "It seems it snowed more than we thought. Would you like to help me clear it with a simple heat spell?"

"Yes, Mamma, yes!" Roe exclaimed.

Zatanna and Roe put their winter coats, hats and boots on over their pyjamas but left their hands uncovered for the spell. They stepped through the snow and Zatanna taught Roe the words, making her repeat them back to her just to make sure.

"Taeh!" the 4-year-old exclaimed, gesturing outwards to the snow.

The snow began to glow with warmth as it began to melt. It would have been faster if Zatanna just said "tlem eht wons" but she needed to teach Roe how to use her powers.

* * *

><p>Zatanna and Roe sipped hot chocolate after melting their way down the garden path. Hailey sat on her mother's lap, sucking at a sippy cup filled with warm milk. Roe happily dunked a cookie into her hot chocolate and stuffed it into her mouth, licking the crumbs off her fingers. Zatanna smiled and wiped her hands with a napkin.<p>

"Mamma, will I be able to do big stuff like fly soon?" Roe asked "I wanna fly like you and *Nonno!"

Zatanna felt a twang of sadness at the mention of her father but was happy Roe knew him as Nonno.

"I started training with my powers when I was a little older than you, about 6, and I couldn't fly until I was 12 so, mathematically, you've started at age 4, two years before me so, you could learn to fly by age 10," Mrs. Grayson said, holding Hailey to her as she burped her.

"I'm 4 so... that'll be in six years!" Roe exclaimed.

Zatanna giggled and ruffled her oldest daughter's hair. She had definitely inherited her father's affinity for mathematics. In actuality, Roe would probably learn to fly a lot sooner since Giovanni had kept Zatanna doing beginner spells for as long as possible. Zatanna didn't plan to keep her own daughter back like that but she didn't plan on letting her try anything she wasn't ready for.

"Mamma, do you think Hailey has powers too?" Roe asked, looking at her little sister.

"Possibly," said Mrs. Grayson, watching as Hailey fell asleep for a nap "But she might not. You'll be nice about it even if she doesn't, won't you?"

"Yeppers! And I'll give up being a Bat so she can be the Bat!" Roe exclaimed, smiling.

Zatanna's smile grew. Somehow, she had given birth to the sweetest kid in the world!

* * *

><p><strong>*Nonno: the Italian word for "grandfather" and I'm pretty sure it's pronounced Non-noh.<strong>

**Roe refers to her mother's side in Italian and her father's side in Romanian but refers to her father's adoptive family in English. She's bilingual!**


	8. Chapter 7

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 7:

_...4 days 'til Christmas..._

It was early and the only ones awake were Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, who were cuddled up together on the living room sofa. They weren't watching T.V or anything like that. Zatanna snuggled up to her husband as Dick held the photo album. It was from their first year as a married couple, beginning with shots from their honeymoon and continuing to their first Christmas together.

"You look the same as 9 years ago," Dick said "You haven't changed a bit,"

"Awe... you're sweet," said Zatanna, kissing his cheek "You're the same too except for the subtle differences a decade ages you with,"

"I can't believe we're 29 and have been married for nearly 10 years!" Mr. Grayson said, closing the album and dropping it onto the floor.

"I know," said his wife, snuggling down into him "5 minutes ago, you were an awkward 13-year-old boy and-"

"-and you were a remarkably flirtatious 14-year-old girl!" Dick said, chuckling.

"I only acted that way around you. I truly didn't mind you hitting on me as bluntly as Wally to M'gann," said Zatanna, intertwining her feet with his to warm them up and threading her fingers with his "I may have acted so nonchalantly but, on the inside, I was as chalant as we are now..."

Dick let go of her hand and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Be as chalant as you like," and, with these historic words, he kissed her.

"I love you," she mumbled out.

"Say it backwards," Dick whispered after pulling away with that smirk on his face.

Zatanna laughed and they sat up. She felt 19 again...

"I, annataZ nosyarG, ma ylpeed ni evol htiw uoy, kciD nosyarG, eht rehtaf fo ym nerdilhc," she said with a grin "You make my dreams come true..."

Dick was about to kiss her again when they heard the tapping of running feet. Roe came running into the living room and jumped into her parents' laps. She took the remote, turned on the T.V and began watching cartoons. Dick and Zatanna looked at each other with a smile on their faces. They both leaned down and kissed the top of their 4-year-old daughter's head. Roe looked up at them with curiosity but giggled when they hugged her. Then the sound of Hailey trying to escape her crib rang through the house and Zatanna went to go get her.

"Tati, what are we going to do today?" Roe asked her father.

Dick hummed as he thought about it. They hadn't seen Tim very much recently and Cassie had called to say he was off work for the season...

"Let's go visit Uncle Tim and Auntie Cassie!" he proclaimed.

Roe began bouncing around with excitement.

* * *

><p>Cassie slid a t-shirt over Jason's head and threaded his arms through the sleeves. For a 2-year-old, Jason Drake could be remarkably still.<p>

"Momma, potty!" he said, his face going red.

Cassie lifted him up and dashed over to the bathroom. It was while he "relieved" himself that there was a knock on the door. She heard Tim answer and the following conversion told her it was the Graysons.

"Momma, I done," Jason said.

Cassie quickly dealt with him and his... business... before picking him up and going into the main room of the Drake home. Roe instantly began talking to her about her new found powers and Cassie put Jason down to let him wander around.

"Auntie Cassie!" Roe exclaimed "Uncle Tim! We got snowed in yesterday! Me and Mamma melted it with our magic powers!"

Cassie grinned, getting caught up with her niece's happiness. It seemed to be a trait with the Graysons, their happiness was highly infectious.

"We got snowed in too so Uncle Tim had to get the snow shovel out!" Cassie said, patting the 4-year-old's hair.

"Tati used one of those to clear out the driveway!" Roe said.

Dick and Tim began wrestling and Jason began cheering for both his father and uncle. Roe got distracted by the fight and began cheering for her own father. Zatanna smiled at the sight of her husband and brother-in-law acting like the brothers they were. She unbuckled Hailey from her pushchair and lifted her youngest daughter up. Hailey eagerly reached out to the playpen where her cousin, Ruby, was playing with a toy phone. Zatanna put Hailey in the playpen and she began biting the poles.

"Hailey!" she exclaimed, carefully prying her off the bar "Here, sweetie, chew this," and she handed her daughter a teething ring.

Hailey began happily chewing the teething ring and she sat back. Ruby got to her feet and toddled over to her cousin. The two 1-year-olds looked at each other before Ruby began squealing and Hailey seemed to squeal in response. Cassie and Zatanna began laughing as it seemed the two cousins were talking to each other. Cassie took her phone out and began filming them. Zatanna soon copied and began filming them too. Ruby and Hailey caught sight of the phones after a minute and stopped "talking". They looked up at their respective mothers with blank faces.

"Aw, these two are so cute!" Cassie said "I bet they're gonna be the best of friends when they grow-up!"

Zatanna smiled at the thought and began entertaining her child with a stuffed toy. Hailey giggled and pulled herself to her feet before reaching out to her mother.

"Momma!" she squealed.

* * *

><p><strong> Yo! I promise to update sooner!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 8:

_...3 days 'til Christmas..._

"We probably should have done this ages ago!" Dick laughed, his tongue dry from licking envelopes.

He sealed the envelope before writing on the address and passing it to Zatanna so she could stick on the stamp. Roe, holding the felt pen in her chubby hands tightly, wrote her name "Robyn" very carefully in the Christmas card before passing it to her father. Zatanna took a sip of water since her tongue was dry from licking stamps. She checked their list of people to send cards to and saw her cousin, Zachary's, name crossed off.

"Since when did we have so many people to send cards to?" she asked.

"Since... wow, I guess they just stacked up over the years," said Dick "Especially since our second wedding. That one was bigger than our first,"

Zatanna responded by dumping the box of stamps on his head. He looked at her in surprise to see tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Zee... I'm so sorry..." he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek but she bapped him away.

"I-It's just... I'd wanted to marry you... I ignored Beulah's warning and... and you paid the price," Zatanna whimpered.

Roe ran over to the bookshelf, took out a photo album and ran back over. She sat down on her mother's lap and opened the photo album.

"Mamma, can you tell me about when you went to pick a wedding dress again," she said, opening the wedding album to show Zatanna in her second wedding dress.

When Dick and Zatanna got remarried after he was resurrected, they'd thrown out everything about their first wedding (no one wanted to remember the groom being shot at the alter). Instead of the Summer wedding they intended, they had a wonderful Winter wedding that made Zatanna feel like the Snow Queen.

"Alright, well, me, Auntie Artemis, Auntie Raquel, Auntie Megan and Grandma Selina went to the Happy Endings Wedding Boutique to find me a dress even better than my first one," Zatanna said, looking at a picture of her and her bridesmaids.

* * *

><p><em>...9 years ago...<em>

"We need to find Zee a dress that makes her look better than before and we only have a month to do it," said Artemis as she looked through the racks.

It was the same wedding party as before. Artemis, Megan and Raquel were co Matrons-of-Honour, Barbara was the Maid-of-Honour, Wally was the Best Man, Cassie was the Flower Girl and Tim was the Ring Bearer. Zatanna was sat on a plush stool with Selina, looking at a catalogue of what the boutique had.

"This was difficult the first time round," she said "How am I meant to top the first gown?"

A boutique assistant approached them, introduced herself as Callie and began asking what she was looking for in a wedding dress. Zatanna tried to think of something different from her previous dress but nothing came to mind.

"Well, let's get you in some dresses your friends pick and see what happens," said Callie.

Everyone picked out a dress and passed them to Zatanna then pushed her into the changing room. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard the curtains be drawn and Zatanna came out wearing a modest dress with elbow length sleeves and minor V-neck.

"Um... it looks nice but a bit..." said Artemis.

"Too modest," said Raquel "You don't want to reveal too much but you want to make Dick's heart pound at the sight of you,"

"I agree," said Megan.

Zatanna went back into the changing room and looked through the remaining dresses. She squeaked at the sight of one and sheepishly walked back out. Everyone began to react in embarrassment for her. It had a long ruffled train but a short front that was above her knees and it was strapless. Zatanna, a blush on her cheeks, kept tugging the skirt down and the top up.

"Who's idea was this? I feel like I'm half-dressed!" she exclaimed.

"I thought the train was nice, I didn't realize it didn't go down to the knees or had no straps," said Raquel.

"Shows off your legs, though," said Artemis "They're really smooth, what kind of razer do you use?"

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination," said Megan.

"You guys! This dress is for more than just seducing my true love!" Zatanna exclaimed as she scurried back into the dressing room.

Megan dress was too modest and Raquel's was too revealing. Hopefully, Artemis's would be better... it wasn't. It was a mermaid style with no sleeves or back, a turtle neck with a circle cut out to show off her "front" and the puffed out part of the skirt was basically around her ankles.

"I thought it looked classy!" Artemis defended her choice but was hit with decorative pillows.

"It looks like a mishmash of a red carpet gown and a wedding dress. I can barely walk in this," said Zatanna, trying to kick her foot out "Artemis, you looked drop dead gorgeous in your mermaid style dress but I don't think it's for me,"

Zatanna stammered back to the changing room to try on the dress Selina had picked out. They heard some scuffle but Zatanna came back out in a ball gown with a puffy ruffled skirt, sweetheart neckline and short sleeves with a lace layer. She stepped in front of the mirrors and put her hands on her hips. Everyone snickered before bursting out laughing.

"This thing is way to puffy!" Zatanna laughed "Easy to walk in though,"

"The top looks nice. The sweetheart neckline and sleeves leave a sense of modesty," said Selina "Dick'll appreciate that, he's traditional,"

"It's just the skirt..." said Zatanna.

She returned to the changing room and put on a silk robe before coming back out. The group began searching for a dress with a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves. Feeling defeated by the lack of process of finding a dress, Zatanna sat on a stool and put her head in her hands. Everyone saw how upset she was and sat around her.

"Zee, it'll be okay," said Artemis.

"B-But... it took me ages to pick my first dress... and I'm getting married in a month..." Zatanna said as tears began to fall "How am I meant to find a dress in time?"

Selina put her hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"We'll try another place tomorrow. Don't worry, Zatanna, I'm sure we'll find the perfect dress for you," she said.

* * *

><p>Zatanna took a breath and gave her oldest daughter a hug with a smile.<p>

"How about I tell you the rest over lunch, hmm?" she said "I'll make PB&J's with orange juice!"

Roe's eyes lit up and she jumped off her mother's lap. Zatanna looked at Dick, leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Dickie-bird," she said before getting up and going after Roe.

When everyone was sat at the table with juice and PB&J sandwiches, Zatanna continued the story of her second wedding dress...

* * *

><p><em>...9 years ago...<em>

As Zatanna and co. left the boutique, feeling defeated, a shop assistant came out of the back with a mannequin and a dress in a bag. She watched as the assistant put up the mannequin and took out the dress. As soon as that dress was left to let its skirt flow, Zatanna let out a shriek to get her friends' attention and dashed to ask about the dress.

Within minutes, Zatanna was wearing the dress of her dreams. The dress had a modest sweetheart neckline, short sleeves that went half way down her upper arms and an empire waist. The skirt had several layers with a lace layer on top with intricate embroidery and a slit up the front to show the silky layer underneath. Around her waist was a golden belt that matched the golden souls of her white high heels. On her arms she wore silk armbands with a layer of lace on them.

"Oh... my... gosh..." said Artemis as they all gawked at her "Zatanna, you look..."

"Magical!" gasped Selina.

"I feel like there's something missing..." said Zatanna "It's a Winter wedding. We're going to be outside under a white arch of red roses as the snowflakes fall around us... hmmm..."

Zatanna went off into a daydream at the thought of her approaching wedding day. What she needed was something to make her feel like a Snow Queen. Selina got up and went in search of something to complete her daughter-in-law's look. Zatanna accepted a package she gave her and took out its contents. She gasped at what it was and put it on.

It was a white cloak with a white fur lining tied around her shoulders by a white ribbon and a decorative hood. The cloak was just perfect to complete the Winter wedding theme. Artemis came up behind her with a golden tiara that had an embroidered veil attached and placed it on the bride's head. She let the veil go and it went all the way down to the floor. Zatanna gasped and smiled. It was one-hundred times better than her original wedding dress.

"So, once you've reached the end of the isle, Barbara, as the Maid-of-Honour, will take the bouchet and I'll take your cloak," said Artemis.

"I wish Barbara could have come with us dress shopping," said Zatanna "But I understand she had to help Bruce with the Joker,"

"I can't believe she gave up on the 2020 Olympics for that boyfriend of hers," said Artemis.

"Aw, come on, Artemis, Sam's the first guy she's been interested in since Dick," said Zatanna, looking at herself in the mirror "He's her plus-one for the reception,"

She smiled at herself in the mirror and her joy began to well up within her. Only 10 minutes ago, Zatanna was ready to give up on finding a new wedding dress but now, she couldn't wait for Dick to see her in it.

* * *

><p>"My beautiful Snow Queen," said Dick, reaching over and kissing her cheek "I thought you had stepped out of a fairy tale when I saw you,"<p>

Roe slurped up the last of her juice before jumping up.

"Mamma, can I see your second wedding dress?" she asked.

Zatanna was more than happy to oblige. Her second wedding dress was hung in the back of her closet in a plastic case she'd charmed to keep her dress safe though thick and thin. At the sight of it, Roe gasped and nervously reached out to touch the white fur of the cloak. She had seen the gown a hundred times in photos but seeing it in person... it was beautiful.

"Mamma, can I wear this for my wedding?" she asked, innocently.

Zatanna chuckled and hung the dress on the wardrobe door. She scooped her oldest daughter into her arms and sat down with her to look at it.

"Of course you can, if you really want to," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! This was the longest chapter yet! I just really wanted to get down what Zatanna's dress was like just because I've been watching a show called Randy's Wedding Rescue. Plus, I love doing flashbacks of their past.<strong>

**Also, Barbara had been in the 2020 Summer Olympic Games and got gold in gymnastics (I checked, there will be an Olympics that year). She then retired to spend more time with her boyfriend, Sam Young (Gotham's youngest District Attorney) and turned 20. The day Zatanna found her new dress, she had been fighting crime as Batgirl with Batman against the Joker. She was shot in the back and lost the use of her legs. That's how Barbara went from Batgirl to Oracle! Also how Sam found out about her secret identity...**

**Okay, just because I'm desperate to, here's a summary of the Team's wedding dresses:**

**Zatanna - see above :P**

**Artemis - mermaid style with a non-see through lace bolero and a net veil.**

**Raquel - short with ruffled skirt, a silk rap around her shoulders and a neck-length veil.**

**Megan - red ballgown with ruffled skirt, a gold silk bolero and a 3-layer back length veil.**

**Barbara - plain silk with a modest V-neck, elbow length sleeves, subtle embroidery on the bodice and a shoulder-length veil with a lace lining.**

**(Basically, Artemis went with modern, Raquel with fun, Megan with princess and Barbara with traditional).**


	10. Chapter 9

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 9:

_...2 days 'til Christmas..._

Zatanna stood in front of the floor mirror with her wedding Winter cloak around her shoulders. Every so often, she liked to put it on to remember her second wedding day. Dick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned into him.

"You really look like a Snow Queen, Zee," he said "My beautiful Snow Queen," and he kissed her cheek.

Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder. Their moment of loving embrace was interrupted by the baby monitor going off as Hailey began crying to be let out of her crib. Zatanna took hold of the ribbons and undid her cloak before going after her youngest daughter. Dick sighed with a smile on his face as he did his wife a favour and put her wedding cloak away for her.

"HAILEY!"

As soon as he heard Zatanna scream that, he ran out of the master bedroom and to their youngest daughter's room. Zatanna was kneeling on the floor with Hailey wrapped up in her arms.

"Zee! Zatanna! What's wrong?!" Dick desperately asked.

There were some muffled coughs and Zatanna turned around with a red-cheeked Hailey. Dick put his hand on their baby's forehead and felt the burning temperature. He jumped back and Hailey began coughing.

"Call an ambulance! She's only a year old! A high fever is dangerous for a baby!" Zatanna exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Zatanna looked through the window at her daughter being examined by an array of pediatricians. Dick stood by her with his hand on her shoulder. Roe was sat on a chair as she waited for news of her baby sister. In her hands was the delicately wrapped gift for Hailey. The doctor came out and approached them.<p>

"Is everything okay? Please tell me my baby is okay!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Everything's fine, Mrs. Grayson," the doctor explained, calmly "She has a fever but we're treating her and she's already getting better. We want to hold her for a few hours to make sure everything's A-okay then you can take her home for Christmas,"

Zatanna sighed with relief and fell to her knees. She panted from her heart slowing back down and put her hand to her heart. Dick knelt down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. He was scared too but at that moment, Zatanna needed him to be her rock. Roe hopped off the chair and walked over to her parents.

"Mamma, Tati, can I see Hailey now?" she asked, nervously.

Zatanna pulled her oldest into her arms and hugged her.

"Of course you can, sweetie," she said "You're such an amazing big sister, I'm blessed to have two daughters like you and Hailey,"

* * *

><p>Roe sat on the side of her sister's hospital bed. Hailey was wearing a hospital gown with her diaper showing out the back. Zatanna was laying on her side beside her youngest daughter and was entertaining Hailey with her toy bunny.<p>

"Buh-Buh!" Hailey squealed, hugging her favourite toy.

Roe reached out and passed the Christmas present to her younger sister.

"It's early but merry Christmas, Hailey!" she said.

Hailey weakly clawed at the purple bow on the corner of the gift. She squealed and put her toothless gums around the corner of the present. Everyone laughed at the adorable action but Zatanna pulled it out of her mouth.

"Hailey, you've got it all slimy," she said as she undid the paper.

Mrs. Grayson opened the plastic box within and her husband used a pocket knife to undo the plastic ring through the mittens. Zatanna took Hailey's hands and slid the lavender mittens on. The toddler giggled and bapped her hands together.

"She loves them," Zatanna said, smiling.

Roe smiled as Hailey began stretching her fingers in her new mittens. She loved her baby sister so much and it made her so happy to see her enjoying herself... even if they were in a hospital.


	11. Chapter 10

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 10:

_...1 day 'til Christmas, Christmas Eve..._

Roe shuffled her feet through the snow as she and her family headed up the path to the front doors of Wayne Manor. Dick was pushing Hailey's pushchair and he and Zatanna had their arms hooked together. Hailey had her new mittens on and had her arms wrapped around her Buh-Buh. Christmas Eve was always spent at Wayne Manor to exchange gifts to extended family. Roe hopped up the front steps, jumped up and pressed the doorbell.

"Welcome, Master Dick, Miss Zatanna, Miss Roe, Miss Hailey, everyone is conviened in the main family room," Alfred said when he opened the door.

"Alfred, I've been telling you for the past 20 years that you don't have to be so formal with us," said Dick.

The Graysons entered Wayne Manor and found their way to the family room where their extended family were. This included Barbara, Sam and their daughter; Lillianna. Everyone was positioned around the room. Barbara was sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with Lillianna next to her as they listened to Sam read a Christmas book to them. Bruce and Selina were sitting on the sofa with Helena as their 7-year-old daughter showed them how Alfred had shown her how to make a swan out of a napkin. Tim and Cassie were by the massive Christmas tree with Jason and Ruby as they helped their two toddlers put on ornaments.

"Happy Christmas!" Roe exclaimed as she entered the room.

Everyone jumped from the little girl's stealthiness but were happy to see the Graysons.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" she exclaimed and she ran over to them.

Bruce stood and picked Roe up.

"You've grown so much!" he declared and lifted her into the air.

"Grandpa! Don't be silly... You saw me only a few weeks ago!" Roe giggled.

"Then you must be growing at hyper speed!" Bruce decided and put her down on the ground.

Roe scampered over to the Youngs and sat down next to Lillianna to listen to the story. Bruce smiled as he looked from her, to Hailey, to Jason and finally to Ruby. He had three beautiful granddaughters and an amazing grandson. He had two grown-up sons and a 7-year-old daughter. He was happy.

Zatanna placed the gifts under the tree and greeted the Drakes while she was crouched down by them. When she stood back up, Dick took her hand, pulled her to the doorway and kissed her. When she looked at him in confusion, he looked up and she copied to see mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Zatanna let out a laugh before tugging him back into the room.

"It's time to unwrap our presents!" Selina declared, lifting her daughter into her arms.

Sam lifted Barbara up into his arms and carried her to the tree where he sat her down beside it.

"Remember everyone, pick one to open and we'll take the rest home for tomorrow," said Dick as the children converged by the gifts.

Selina put Helena down and scurried off to get a gift for her oldest granddaughter. Hailey delicately tugged at the paper of a gift and Roe helped her rip it open. Inside was a box of bath toys that squirted water when squeezed. Hailey didn't know what they were but Roe's contagious happiness got her giggling.

Lillianna received a gift of hair ribbons. Jason got a train set and Ruby got a teddy bear wearing a red dress with black polka dots and matching bonnet. Helena unwrapped a night light that projected the stars.

"What about me?" Roe asked, seeing that no gift had her name on it.

"Well, Robyn, we gave all your presents to your parents to take home because Grandma wants to give you a wonderful gift," said Bruce.

"What?! What is it?!" Roe exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Selina came in with a box wrapped in red and gold with holes punched into it.

"One of my cats, Miss Mertyl, had kittens!" she said "We've found them all homes except for the youngest of them,"

She got on one knee before her granddaughter and took the lid off the box. Inside was an adorable black kitten with white paws and a white-tipped tail. It mewed before jumping out of the box and into Roe's arms.

"She's so cute!" Roe shrieked as the kitten curled up in her arms and snuggled into her.

"And she's all yours. Merry Christmas, Roe," said Selina.

Roe held the kitten up and grinned. It had a red bow tied to its collar and a little bell hung from it.

"I'm going to call her... Grumblefintch!"

The adults looked at each other, all wondering where that came from.

"Uh, sweetie? How about you name her Isis? That's a pretty name, don't you think?" suggested Zatanna.

"Isis?" Roe said, trying out the name with the kitten in her arms "I like it! She's my Isis!"

Selina also produced a box of cat things (a bed, bowl, litter tray and a few toys). The children crowded around the kitten and Roe began entertaining her with a feather on a string. Isis reached out to it with her little paws and let out a mew which caused everyone to coo over her.

"She's so cute! Thank you, Grandma! I love her!" Roe exclaimed.

Zatanna watched as the children played with the little kitten. She just hoped Ace would get on with Isis or they'd have a problem. Inevitably, the party had to dispand so Dick put all the gifts for them in the back of their car before setting off home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last and then the epilogue! Don't worry, this is only the beginning of another YJ trilogy by me; TheNotoriousNovelist!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Tales of a Baby Bird

Chapter 11:

_...0 days 'til Christmas, Christmas Day..._

Roe's sapphire blue eyes snapped open and she got up from her position of laying over the side of her bed. She heard a mew and looked to see Isis trying to open the window. She got out of bed and opened the window to allow the kitten to roam around. Roe looked at her bed post to see her robin-themed stocking hanging on it. Her eyes lit up and she seized it.

"It's..." she shrieked "CHRISTMAS!"

Roe emptied the stocking onto her bed and climbed onto her covers to unwrap them. One was a snowglobe, another a Justice League pencil set, packets of sweets and another was a headband. With excitement running through her, Roe jumped off her bed and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Dickie-bird," Zatanna said, waking her husband with a kiss.<p>

Dick yawned, stretched and pulled her into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Zee," he said, smiling "I love you more every moment we spend together,"

Zatanna snuggled into him and nuzzled into his neck. Their moment of peace was shattered at the sound of their oldest daughter. They shuffled out of reach other's arms and hid under the blanket.

"Mamma, Tati, it's Chri-" Roe stopped when she didn't see her parents "-stmas? Mamma, Tati? Where are you?"

Normally when she entered her parents' bedroom in the morning, she'd see her father looking over homicide case files and her mother would be reading an old classic (presently she had been reading the Anne of Green Gables series). But neither of her parents were there.

"Mamma? Tati? Where are you?" she repeated.

Roe walked round to the side of her parents' bed and saw the bumps in it which only made her curious. With a surprisingly agile leap for someone her age and size, she landed in the middle of the bed. She heard an 'oof' sound and became curiouser about the situation. Roe sat up and looked around.

"What's going on here?" she asked herself with a pout.

Zatanna and Dick suddenly jumped up from under the covers and wrapped the douvet around their oldest child.

"Merry Christmas, Robyn Mary Grayson!" they shouted, hugging her.

"Mamma! Tati! I hate it when you do that!" Roe exclaimed.

This wasn't the first time Mr. and Mrs. Grayson had surprised her with hugs. Sometimes they'd jump out of nowhere when she was just walking along. Roe wriggled out of the douvet and looked at her smiling parents.

"Why don't we go get your sister so we can open presents?" Zatanna suggested and her daughter agreed vigorously.

* * *

><p>With Hailey wearing a reindeer onsie and Roe's hair redone into braids, the Graysons sat around the Christmas tree. Theo and Kira were off celebrating a Torranian end-of-year celebration so they weren't present. Roe ripped off the wrapping paper from her gift from her grandparents and squealed. Inside was a "Katie Besty" doll altered to have black hair and blue eyes like her own. It was exactly what she wanted but her parents couldn't afford (an altered Katie Besty doll with outfits, accessories and doll furniture was quite expensive).<p>

"Mamma! Grandma and Grandpa got me a Katie Besty doll! And it's 'specially alerted to look like me!" Roe exclaimed, hurriedly trying to open the box.

"Wow, Roe! Be sure to thank them next time we see them, okay?" Zatanna said as she looked at a spa gift card from Artemis and Wally.

"Okay, Mamma!" the little girl said as she clawed at the box to get the doll out "I'm gonna call her Mini-Robyn but I'll call her Mini-Me!"

There was a scratch on the window and Dick opened it to allow Isis back inside. The kitten scampered over to the radiator and snuggled up to Ace, who was asleep by it. There was a beep as the milk finished heating up in the microwave and Zatanna got up to mix in the cocoa powder to make hot chocolate. Dick watched as his wife stood up, wrapped her dressing gown around herself and walked out.

"Hey, Roe? Keep an eye on Hailey while I talk to Mamma for a moment, will you?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"Okay, Tati," his oldest daughter agreed.

* * *

><p>Zatanna mixed the cocoa powder into three mugs of heated milk. As she did so, Dick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled into her like a lost puppy and she giggled.<p>

"This is what I got you, love. Merry Characters," he said, presenting her a red-and-green wrapped present.

Zatanna took it and ripped off the paper. She gasped and tears came to her eyes. It was a framed invite from their (2nd) wedding!

** You are invited to witness the matrimony of...**

_Richard John Grayson II and Zatanna Zatara_

**...for the second time!**

_ The service will begin at 4 p.m. on November 29th_

_ in the West side of the __Gotham City Botanical Gardens._

_Following the service will be the reception to be held_

_in the Golden Sunrise Hotel's grand ball room._

** We hope you can make it ~ D.G and Z.Z**

The beginning and closing statements were written in a slanting print in gold while the details were written in the same print but in grey. There was an engagement photo of the two above the writing. It was Dick and Zatanna embracing one another with Zatanna's hands on his shoulders and her head resting against his chest and Dick's arms wrapped around her. They both had their hands positioned to show their engagement rings with a Photoshoped glint emphasizing the rings' presence. The picture was also taken using an old-timey lense so it came out brownish.

"Oh... Dick..." Zatanna gasped "It's... It's..."

He turned her around and gently kissed her as on the day they said "I do". Zatanna had the framed invite in her hands and she tightened her grip as her heart raced from the gentle yet passionate kiss. She put her gift aside and wrapped her arms around his neck with his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Yet again, their moment was halted by their oldest daughter.

"Ewww!" Roe squealed "Mamma and Tati are _kissing!"_

Mr. and Mrs. Grayson instantly backed off when they heard their daughter standing in the doorway. Wanting to distract Roe from witnessing her parents' kissing, Zatanna handed her a mug of hot chocolate and it worked almost instantly. Dick smiled as he watched her take their daughter to the living room before taking his and his wife's mugs of hot chocolate and moving to join his family.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Zatanna watched her daughters as they enjoyed Christmas Day. After losing her father to Fate, she had felt like she'd never have a family again but then the Team became like siblings to her and Dick became her sweetheart.<p>

_"Zatanna, you know I love you!"_

_"Then why won't you leave me alone?! You say you'll do anything for me! Why won't you do this for me?"_

_"Because! I know from personal experience that it's not good for you to be alone today!"_

_Zatanna blinked as tears ran down her face. Dick stepped forward and gently wiped them away with his thumb. She finally gave in and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Dick hugged her back and gently stroked her hair in a comforting manour._

"Hey, love, what are you thinking about?" Dick asked his wife.

Zatanna gave him a smile as she took off her dressing gown and climbed into bed.

"Just... our first real fight," she said "It was the first anniversary of my father becoming Dr. Fate after we became a couple,"

Dick chuckled, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"I'll tell you now what I told you then..." he said and she looked up at him to listen.

_"You're never alone..." Dick said._

_Zatanna looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks._

"I love you, Richard John Grayson the 2nd," Zatanna whispered to him as she began to drift off.

"I love you too, Zatanna Grayson née Zatara," he said back to her before yawning and nodding off too.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Now for the announcement for the next story. If you haven't read my past stories, you should because this reconnects to a past storyline! And now, the new story is...**

**Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven**

**It's set 6 years after this story! Roe is 10 and Hailey is 7. I'm put a list of ages, secret identities, etc at the beginning of the next story.**

**You get points if you guess what the next story is about ;)**

**That's all until the epilogue!**

**-Noto :P**


	13. Epilogue

Tales of a Baby Bird

Epilogue:

_...New-Year's Eve, 2029..._

Zatanna wore a baby carrier on her front with Hailey asleep in it. Dick had Roe on his back and she too had fallen asleep. The family where in the middle of Gotham, watching as the seconds ticked by to New-Year's. Zatanna and Dick held hands and their grip tightened as 2030 neared.

_"To think it's been over 16 years since we first met," _Zatanna thought to her husband.

_"I feel like it's only been a few seconds," _he thought back _"But, now, we have two beautiful daughters that look like their mother,"_

_"Roe has your sapphire blue eyes and I think Hailey has your nose," _she responded.

Dick kissed Zatanna's temple and put an arm around her shoulders. Roe slumped slightly when her father stopped holding her with both arms but she instinctively held on tighter. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson smiled at each other and looked up at the countdown high up on the building.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" pretty much the whole country counted.

* * *

><p><em>...New-Year's Day, 2030...<em>

"HAPPY NEW-YEAR'S!"

Dick and Zatanna turned to look at each other again and closed the gap between them. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"My New-Year's resolution is to try and find the words that'll tell you just how much you mean to me," Dick said to her.

He was actually quoting his second wedding vows. He had said:

_"I don't know how I'm meant to top my vows from our first wedding but here goes. Zatanna, I've loved you since I was 13-years-old and, in that time, I've said 'I love you' more times than I can remember. But, 'I love you' just isn't enough to tell you just how much you mean to me. I'm not sure there's enough time in the world for me to find those perfect words to tell you but let's begin with the rest of our lives"._

Zatanna smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Here's a scary thought," she said "This year, we turn 30,"

Dick jokingly shuddered as if the thought chilled him to the bone and reminded her that she turned 30 before him, causing her to jokingly shun him until he apologized. With a smile, he gave her another kiss before taking her hand and the family began navigating the crowd to get to their car. Like every year, they were spending New-Year's Day at Wayne Manor with the rest of their extended family.

* * *

><p><em>...Wayne Manor...<em>

**01:52 a.m.:**

Zatanna looked out at Gotham City at night as the fireworks were set off from the top of Wayne Tower (the tallest building in the city). Her daughters were asleep in the room across the hall from her and Dick's guest bedroom. She was standing on the balcony, leaning against the railing. Dick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're cold," he whispered into her hair "You should come inside,"

"In a minute, I just want to enjoy the fresh air," Zatanna said, taking in a deep breath.

Dick nuzzled into her like a lost puppy and made her laugh. She turned in his arms as he continued to nuzzle her neck and she continued to laugh.

"Come inside, Zee, before you catch a cold. You know you have a weakened immune system since Hailey was born. I don't want you getting sick... not again," he said.

It was true, since Zatanna had trouble carrying children and giving birth, both her pregnancies were high risk. Unlike Roe, though, Hailey wasn't born through C-section since Zatanna insisted on a natural birth as long as the baby wasn't at risk. Because of this, she became very ill after Hailey came into the world and her illness severely weakened her immune system. Even now, a year later, Zatanna's immune system still hadn't fully recovered so she got sick easily. She was taking medication to help with this but she was still susceptible to germs and bacteria.

"Okay, Dick, I'll come inside," she said, looking at his worried face "Dick, you hold family close to your heart but that causes you to be somewhat overprotective. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. But, I know what you've been through with losing your family, Jason and even Wally for those few months. I love you and, because I know how dear family is to you, my New-Year's resolution is to be more patient with you. I know it comes from a good place,"

Dick pulled her into his arms and hugged her close to him.

"Thank you... I know you can take care of yourself but my brain is always on high alert... thank you for knowing me so well..." he said "If not for you, I'd be in a pretty dark place right now,"

"You'd be more like Bruce," Zatanna said, leaning back in his arms to look at him "Can we go inside now? I'm cold,"

Dick laughed and kept her close as he guided her back inside. The two climbed into bed and they fell asleep with Zatanna curled up into a ball with Dick's arms around her. It was as if time had stood still once they met each other. All those years, even when she had been captured by Klarion, kidnapped by Trigon and teleported to Torran VII, seemed to melt away when she was in Dick's arms.

* * *

><p><strong> The end! (again)<strong>

**So, I can't wait to write the next story! It continues from the plot of Order on Its Own: Deceased Love so, if you haven't read that one, go read it! In fact, here's a list of all the stories you should read since this is a part of a series:**

**1) The Lone Hero**

**2) The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician**

**3) The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna**

**4) Order on Its Own**

**5) Order on Its Own: Deceased Love**

**6) Order on Its Own: War**

**I'll see you guys when I publish Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven.**

**Laters!**

**-Noto**


	14. Sequel

**Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven has been published! Go read!**


End file.
